


i will take the sun in my mouth

by sxldato



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intimacy, M/M, Nerdy Virgins, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Previous Trauma, Trust, why is that not a tag that exists already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxldato/pseuds/sxldato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is inexperienced and finds it difficult to be intimate, but he wants to do this anyways, and Will happily agrees to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will take the sun in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> i told y'all this was gonna happen and IT HAPPENED I DID IT  
> can we pretend they're a few years older in this fic??? yeah let's do that  
> this is just. what even is this. i don't know how to talk/write about dicks so yeah here it is  
> i actually beta-read this be proud of me-- but also if there are still mistakes please let me know!!  
> title is from I Will Wade Out by E.E. Cummings which is a wonderful poem and i fucking love the title line and i'm gonna put the whole thing at the end so y'all can read it  
> and i think that's it? have fun i love you guys

He felt his pulse jump against Will’s mouth as his lips caressed his neck. His fingers knotted in Will's hair, pulling by accident when Will's teeth dragged against his skin. He knew there would be bruises; red and purple splotches would scatter across his neck like stars, and he didn't care. There was even a certain pride that came with those marks. They were symbols, something that told the world he could show love and have someone love him in return. A lot of people didn't think it was possible, didn't believe that the boy with seventy years worth of sorrow could ever form new bonds. But they were so, so wrong; he liked proving them wrong.

“You’re beautiful.” Will spoke just above a whisper, warm and honest and full of sheer devotion.

Will's skin was soft, absent of any scarring, but it didn't make him embarrassed of his own scars. None caused him shame; not the ones that raked down his shoulders in bold jagged stripes, nor the faint white tally marks on his wrists. It might have been because Will never said anything about them, but he liked to think it was because he'd grown up. Those years where he'd given himself pain along with all that the world had given him were behind him.

He wasn't proud of what he'd done, didn't think they were beautiful, but he wasn't humiliated by them either. He'd suffered and he'd survived. That said something about him, Will had repeatedly told him. That showed strength, showed bravery. He'd hit rock bottom and had been able to crawl his way back out, swim his way to the surface and come back up for air.

He wasn't ever going to let himself sink that far down ever again. He wasn’t ever going to drown.

His breathing was coming out in soft gasps as Will ran his fingers down his chest, tracing over the curves of his ribs and down his stomach. They were flush against each other, almost from head to toe, and he could feel Will's cock against his thigh. Their mouths were raw and their bodies were radiating heavy heat. Will’s hands were everywhere, and he didn't think someone had ever touched him this much in his life. He didn't think he'd ever wanted to touch someone _else_ this much. This was new, foreign territory, but he didn't feel afraid.

"I want you," he breathed, digging his nails into Will's back, trying to gain some leverage. "I want you, I want you..."

"You want me... what?"

"I want you _please_ ," he begged. "I want you in my mouth, I want you so bad--"

"Wait, Nico, wait." Will sat back, and it was clear that heat was beginning to creep up his neck. "You're serious?"

"Why would I be joking?" Nico took Will by the shoulders, turned him over onto his back, and straddled his hips. "Just say yes, say yes and I'll do it, please say yes--"

"Yes," Will said, taking Nico's face in his hands, stroking Nico's cheeks with his thumbs. Even in moments of fervor where both their senses were all but lost, Will was still tender with Nico. He was still conscious of where and where not to touch, and that made Nico feel safe. "Yes, yes, yes."

Their lips met again, and Nico smiled against Will's mouth. Then he shifted down to settle between Will's ankles and began undoing Will’s belt.

“You’ve never blown someone before, have you?” Will asked.

Nico grinned, pulling Will’s belt out of his jeans and letting it drop on the floor. “Nope.”

"So you don’t know what you’re doing.”

"No, I sort of do,” Nico insisted. Now he was working on the button and zipper of Will’s jeans. “I’ve watched porn before, so, I mean… I'm improvising as I go."

“This’ll be interesting, then.”

Nico pulled Will’s pants down to his feet and then did the same with Will’s boxers. “I’ll make it good for you, I swear.”

That seemed to be good enough for Will. He let his head fall back against the pillows as Nico took his length in his hand. Nico worked Will until he was completely hard with his toes curling and soft, labored pants escaping his lips. Each time Will drew in a sharp breath, his stomach muscles twitched under his skin. The more Nico watched Will slowly lose control of himself, the harder it was to keep _himself_ under control.

He began kissing the head, making sure to keep direct eye contact with Will as he did so. He met Will's gaze through his long, dark lashes, looking downright sinful as he wet his lips and continued kissing him.

"You said you've never done this before," Will protested weakly. His fingers dug into the soft cotton sheets, creating dramatic creases in the fabric.

"I also said I've watched porn," Nico reminded him, dragging his tongue up the underside of Will's cock. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the way dick tasted. It was fleshy, which wasn’t surprising. There was also that strange, faint musk that Nico could always swear permeated his cabin whenever he got off on his own. Maybe all dicks were different, but Will’s felt clean and didn’t make Nico feel dirty when he took it in his mouth. It wasn’t degrading and it wasn’t gross. It felt intimate, it felt _right_ , and the expression on Will’s face made Nico never want to stop.

He was gauging Will’s reaction for a whole ten seconds before he pulled away with an obscene popping sound. The look on Will's face when he stopped was almost pity inducing. "You look like you could use some time to get your shit together."

"No, I'm fine, just keep going, don't stop--"

"Don't stop... what?" Nico asked. He was probably enjoying the switching of typical roles way too much, but it wasn't like Will was in any position to complain.

"Don't stop _please_ ," Will moaned.

"Sorry if I want you to last longer than half a minute," Nico said, but took Will around his lips again nonetheless. He savored the way Will's breath seemed to catch, the way it sped up in time with the rhythm of his mouth.

One of Will's hands came to hold the back of Nico's head, trying to guide him as he moved, and it sent a bolt of fear all the way down Nico's body. He withdrew instantly, shying back from Will even though rationale was telling him he was safe here.

"Nico?"

"I'm fine," he insisted, feeling his head where Will had grabbed him. "I don't know... I don't know what happened."

For Nico, there were good spots and bad spots when it came to being touched. He always thought he knew them all, but it was a constant learning process for both him and Will. It was a minefield; one wrong move and everything could fall apart. He felt guilty when he broke moments like this. It was rare for him to feel comfortable being this intimate, and rarer still for it to not get ruined by lingering trauma.

"I won't touch your head again."

"No, no, that was fine, just... don't pull my hair." It was embarrassing to ask for something like that. He felt weak, useless. He could take a knife wound to the side, but someone grabbing him by his head in a moment of intimacy was what brought him to his knees? It was ridiculous, and he was ashamed.

"It's okay to set boundaries, Nico," Will promised. "I would be upset if you didn't tell me what makes you uncomfortable."

"But--"

"You're allowed to not want certain things. You're allowed to hate things, to be afraid of things. And I'm not mad at you for telling me when you are."

"But if you want to hold my head--"

"Your comfort is more important than what I feel like I need to do with my hands while you're sucking me off," Will said, shockingly blunt.

"... Alright."

"Can I kiss you?"

"I'm gonna taste like your dick," Nico said, "but yeah."

Will cupped Nico's face gently in his hands, bringing their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. It gave Nico a moment to calm down, to shake the prickling feeling from his skin. He advanced on Will, laying him down against the mattress.

"You're okay?" Will asked.

"I'm okay." Nico shifted down between Will's legs again, taking his cock in his hand. "And you're still hard."

"You know what, that just means less work for you, so you shouldn't be making fun of me for--" Will cut himself off to gasp as Nico took him in the whole way. His hips bucked and Nico put a hand on Will's stomach to force him back down.

"You're gonna break my nose," Nico said. "Stay still."

"That's impossible," Will managed, gripping the sheets to avoid reaching for Nico's head.

"Try harder," Nico replied, and resumed taking Will in all the way to the base of the shaft and pulling all the way back to the tip. There was pre-cum leaking out of the slit, and it felt weird in Nico's mouth, but not unpleasant.

"Gods, oh my gods, oh Hades--"

"Please do not mention my father while I'm blowing you."

He made the mistake of using teeth, and Will's hips practically flew up.

"Will."

"I'm sorry!"

"No more teeth," Nico said.

"No, no, please use teeth, I'll be good."

Nico met Will's gaze and his heart started pounding in his chest when he saw how wide Will's pupils were. "You're really losing your mind."

"Is it that obvious?" Will seemed to read Nico's thoughts, because then he said, "Dominance fits you, and this is great for me."

Nico wasn't going to admit it, but he had no idea what he was doing. Porn was over-dramatized and unrealistic, and it was hard to get off to something like that, much less imitate it. Even so, it wasn't hard to do it _right_ , especially since Will was so clear about what did things for him.

It had been longer than half a minute, Nico gave Will that much. Maybe it had even taken three or four minutes.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, you gotta pull out--"

"Are you joking? I'm blowing you until it's over."

"You're going to be my cause of-- ah, f-fuck! Fuck!"

It came in short spurts and was hot on Nico's tongue, and he choked on it a little bit. But he loved the sounds that he was coaxing out of Will, and he loved the way his body was shaking as he came.

He only drew back when Will was soft, and by then he was struggling with the immediate problem of how the hell was he supposed to spit? Was there a polite way to do it?

He decided he didn't care if there was a polite way, because he was not going to swallow this even if he were being held at gunpoint. He just couldn't do it. He grabbed his shirt from the foot of the bed and held it to his mouth as he spat into the fabric. He didn't look at it, just balled it up in a heap and tossed it on the floor. He'd deal with it later.

"Did you spit into your shirt?"

"I'm gonna do laundry today."

Will laughed, and if Nico was better with words, he would tell Will that he looked like one of the gods; languid and content and effortlessly beautiful. He crawled over on all fours and settled into the pillows next to Will, taking in the soft bronze glow of his skin.

"How was that?" Will asked, smiling lazily.

"I think that's something I should be asking you, but I enjoyed myself."

"I thought you might have been able to tell whether I was having a good time."

"You did make it a little obvious."

"Should I try to be more coy in the future?"

Nico laughed. "No." His fingers traced the dip of his collarbone, calloused fingertips running over smooth skin. "Being loud and shameless looks good on you."

Will turned onto his side, getting the sheets tangled in his legs, and kissed Nico on the cheek. "Should I thank you for sucking me off? I don't know what comes after this."

"Well, this is what we call a refractory period," Nico said, pushing himself up on one elbow and using his other hand to fix a stray piece of Will's hair. "And that means you cannot physically get hard right now. But if we wait a little while..."

"If we wait a little while, what?"

"I couldn't swallow," Nico said, keeping his eyes locked on Will's, watching the way it had Will's cheeks flaring red. "So I was thinking maybe I could try again."

"... Oh my gods."

They spend the rest of the day in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will wade out till my thighs are steeped in burning flowers  
> I will take the sun in my mouth and leap into the ripe air  
> Alive with closed eyes  
> to dash against darkness  
> in the sleeping curves of my body  
> Shall enter fingers of smooth mastery  
> with chasteness of sea-girls  
> Will i complete the mystery of my flesh  
> I will rise  
> After a thousand years lipping flowers  
> And set my teeth in the silver of the moon


End file.
